moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 1
Mężczyzna otworzył zmęczone oczy. Piękne, błękitne niebo z leniwie poruszającymi się poń chmurami było pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył. Delikatny powiew wiatru nieco go rozbudził, przypominając mu że znajduje się na zewnątrz. I że poza przykryciem ze skóry bizona jest zupełnie nagi. Przeciągnął się i usiadł. Preria Wielkich Równin chyba nigdy nie cieszyła się taką popularnością jak w przeciągu ostatnich lat. Mężczyzna widział na horyzoncie dziesiątki wozów, przewożących całe rodziny do miejsca mającego stać się "nowym domem". W żyłach tych mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci płynęła krew dumnych Europejczyków- można więc się było spodziewać że duża część tubylców oraz okolicznej fauny nie przetrwa ich wizyty. No cóż, taka była cena postępu. Minęły stulecia odkąd sam przechadzał się po tym miejscu....choć z perspektywy czasu mógł stwierdzić, że jego działania były zbliżone, do tego co robili teraz kolonizatorzy tych terenów. Zabijał żeby zapewnić przetrwanie. Ciekawe czy potomkowie tych ludzi z czasem stwierdzą, że gra nie była warta świeczki? Otrząsnął się z nostalgicznych wspomnień i rozejrzał. Ślady ogniska wciąż istniały. Dookoła porozrzucane były ubrania- zarówno jego jak i poznanej niedawno towarzyszki. Tej którą ocalił przed atakiem i która odpłaciła mu się...w szczególny sposób. Szkoda że po niej samej nie było śladu. Bo chociaż z nadmiaru piwa stracił przytomność gdzieś w połowie to i tak noc była niesamowita. - Ashi?- odezwał się mężczyzna, szukając wzrokiem towarzyszki. Zza pobliskiej skały nagle coś się wyłoniło- naga, kobieca noga, poruszająca się kusząco w jego punkcie widzenia. - No chodź przystojniaku.- powiedziała kobieta. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, po czym natychmiast spoważniał. Kobiety wolały twardych facetów. - Chciałabyś mi coś pokazać?- spytał mężczyzna, przytrzymując "kołdrę" i idąc w stronę skały. - Ojjj tak.- odpowiedziała. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do skały i wtedy zobaczył, że coś jeszcze zza niej wystaje. Rogi. Zwierzęce rogi. Zatrzymał się nagle, zaalarmowany. Demonica? To by wiele wyjaśniało- chociażby dziwny ból w dolnej cześci pleców. Mieszkanki Piekła to niezłe fetyszystki. - A co takiego?- spytał, podejrzliwym tonem. Wtem oślepiające światło zmusiło mężczyznę, by zasłonił oczy. Gdy jednak po sekundzie je odsłonił, ze skały pozostała jedynie garstka popiołu. A tuż nad tą garstką wisiała ta sama noga, z której Ashi zrobiła świetny użytek zeszłej nocy. Problem był jedynie taki, że była częścią bardziej znanego mu ciała. Ciała Baphometa, spoglądającego z góry na Reinkarnatora. - Baphomet?!- zakrzyknął zdumiony mężczyzna, niemal puszczając skórę bizona. - Hahahahahahaha!- zaśmiał się bożek, a po pstryknięciu palcami jego prawa noga wróciła do standardowego wyglądu.- Kopę lat! - Gdzie jest Ashi?!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna. Bożek uśmiechnął się a jego oczy zaświeciły się złowieszczym blaskiem. - Kto?- spytał kobiecym głosem. Momentalnie Reinkarnator poczuł, jak cała jego psychika sypie się na kawałki. - N...nie....- mamrotał.- To...niemo... - Ooooo, podobało Ci się w nocy!- zakrzyknął Kozioł, wciąż się śmiejąc.- Ha! Gejjjj! - AAAAAAAAA!- wydarł się spocony z przerażenia Przemek, wybudzając się ze snu. Koszmaru. Wspomnienia. Rozjerzał się dookoła. Był w kajucie Strange- dokładniej w jej łóżku. Samej piratki już nie było, więc Reinkarnator został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Wstał i przecierając oczy zbliżył się do lustra. Jego oczy nadal były podkrążone a ciało delikatnie się trzęsło. To była już dwunasta nieprzespana noc z rzędu. Codziennie ten sam schemat- po zaśnięciu powracał pamięcią do jakiś treumatycznych przeżyć w swoim długim życiu. Oczywiście kończyło się to bardzo gwałtownym przebudzeniem, po którym chłopak kończył tylko bardziej wykończony. Prawdopodobnie za całą tą sytuację odpowiadały demony którym nie podobały się rządy Salai. Nie tak dawno porwały go i przeprowadziły coś na kształt zmieny wspomnień.... Chłopak opuścił z zażenowaniem głowę. Nienawidził gdy ktoś mieszał mu we wspomnieniach. Nie tylko dlatego że wychodziły wtedy takie "kwiatki" jak powracające koszmary- głównie przez względy bezpieczeństwa ogółu. Każda wiedza jaką chłopak uznawał za niewartą zapomnienia była bezcenna. Tajemnice które doprowadzały zwyczajnych ludzi do szaleństwa, inkarnacje które nie powinny nigdy ujrzeć światła dziennego czy po prostu bardzo użyteczne, mało znane fakty- to wszystko musiało być dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Jego dusza również winna pozostać nienaruszona. Wiedział co się stanie, jeśli jego pamięć i jego jestectwo zostaną zachwiane. Setki lat temu zakończyło się to katastrofą. Kilka lat temu szczęśliwie udało się wszystko opanować. Teraz również będzie dobrze- przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał. Pokonali Legiona a to był wyczyn który dalece przewyższał....wszystko. Więc odrobina wiary w tym przypadku nie zaszkodzi. - Doberek dziwkarz.- odezwał się Franceour. Przemek skierował zmęczony wzrok w jego stronę. Zupełnie zapomniał że w kajucie była też klatka z tym ptakiem. - Znowu ten kurczak.- syknął pod nosem chłopak, sięgając po koszulę. - Szmaciarz.- odpowiedział ptak. - Czarnuch.- odrzekł Przemek, zakładając koszulę. - Pizdowłosy.- wykrakała papuga. - Pizdodzioby.- odpowiedział Reinkarnator, zakładając krawat. - Pedał!- zakrzyknął Franceour. Reinkarnator momentalnie zdębiał. Normalnie uznałby to za kolejną obelgę z dzioba tego ptaka ale biorąc pod uwagę sen... Zacisnął dłonie wokół swojego krawata, jak gdyby mając nadzieję że jego narastająca wściekłość przeleje się na ten przedmiot. - "Nie, Baphy, zostaw"!- śmiał się Franceour.- "Nie w dupę nieeeeee"! Reinkarnator ruszył w stronę klatki. Mimo że był w 99% pewien że nie wypowiedział tych słów i że były one jedynie wymysłem czarnego ptaka, kierowała nim niemożliwa do opanowania wściekłość. -O, ktoś tu się wkurzył.- powiedział Franceour, zupełnie spokojny, gdy Przemek otwierał klatkę.- Dać Ci poduszkę do krzyczenia? Wiesz, taką którą wsadzasz sobie w dupę a potem krzyczysz? Chłopakowi nie było do śmiechu. Franceour nie miał nawet czasu się zdziwić, gdy Reinkarnator złapał go w dłonie i zaczął ściskać. Jeśli się oszczędzał, nie było tego widać. Papuga zaczęła krakać z bólu, a jej próby poruszenia skrzydłami zdały się na nic. - C...co ty robisz?- spytał ptak, po raz pierwszy rozumiejąc w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji się znalazł.- Strange Ci nie pozwo...AAAAAA!!! - Strange tutaj nie ma.- powiedział Reinkarnator, wciąż skiskając Franceoura i kierując kciuki w stronę jego szyi.- Zawsze tak dużo gadasz. Lubisz denerwować ludzi, prawda? Sprawia Ci to radość, gdy obrażasz innych z bezpiecznej pozycji, tak? Muszę Cię zasmucić- twoja obecna pozycja daleka jest od bezpiecznej. Zabiję Cię.- powiedział w końcu Reinkarnator, a myśl o tym że zamorduje papugę dała mu niespodziewaną radość. Była ona tak wielka, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.- Zamorduję Cię tu i teraz. Skręcę Ci twój mały, pyskaty kark, wyrwę wnętrzności a następnie przygotuję twoje truchło na obiad dla twojej Pani. - Ty...chory....- powiedział Franceour, próbując złapać oddech.- Nie...mogę....oddychać....St....Straaange.... Przemek już gotował się na wykończenie ptaka gdy spojrzał w przerażone oczy Franceoura. O ile stan papugi dawał mu niesamowitą satysfakcję, o tyle zobaczył w nim coś. Odbicie swoich oczu. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że mienią się czerwonym blaskiem. To równie dobrze mogło być złudzenie. Prawdopodobnie nim było. Jednak wystarczyło, żeby chłopakowi odeszła cała wściekłość i zastąpił ją strach- wielokrotnie większy nawet od tego który odczuwał Franceour. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy chłopaka, który cisnął zwierzęciem spowrotem do jego klatki. Franceour zakrzyknął z bólu a jego prawe skrzydło wykrzywiło się nienaturalnie. Prawdpodobnie było złamane. - To tylko złudzenie.- powiedział Przemek, wpatrując się w podłogę i zamykając drzwi od klatki.- To się nie dzieje. To się NIE dzieje. - Pojeb.- syknął ptak, leżąc w bólu.- Jeśli spróbujesz coś zrobić Strange... Ta sugestia sprawiła, że gniew znowu opanował ciało chłopaka, który doskoczył do klatki, ściskając ją podobnie jak wcześniej Franceoura. - Zamknij ten swój zasrany dziób.- wyszeptał Przemek, wpatrując się w zwierzę ukochanej z niesłabnącym pragnieniem mordu.- Klnę się na Smoka Tajemnej Wiedzy, Ojca Wszelkiego Istnienia że jeśli z twojego zasranego gardła wydobędzie się chociażby jeden dźwięk, wyciągnę Cię z tej klatki i wyrwę kręgosłup z ciała.- Franceour chciał już coś rzec, jednak chłopak powstrzymał go gestem dłoni.- Możesz myśleć że po prostu Ci grożę. Jednak nie spałem od wielu dni. Jestem naprawdę, naprawdę zły. Uczciwie Cię jednak informuję, jeśli sądzisz że kłamię żeby Cię nastraszyć, to srogo się mylisz. Jedno słowo. Jeden dźwięk, a będziesz tego żałował do końca życia. Czyli w przypadku tego scenariusza, stosunkowo krótko. Franceour odwrócił wzrok. Nic już nie powiedział. Przemek wziął głęboki wdech, po czym natychmiast wypuścił powietrze. Musi zacząć się wysypiać. Odnaleźć wewnętrzny spokój. Proszki na sen od Strange mogą pomóc czasowo, jednak to co go dręczy to konflikt wewnętrzny. Będzie musiał znaleźć pokój na własną rękę i przy pomocy własnych środków. Ubrał bluzę, po czym wyruszył do wyjścia z kajuty. Otworzył drzwi i już miał wyjść, gdy nagle odwrócił się w stronę kulącego się z bólu Franceoura z uśmiechem satysfakcji. - A i sam jesteś pedał.- powiedział Reinkarnator, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Dobrze zbudowany, 29-letni brunet o jasnych, zielonych oczach imieniem Mortimer Lesky zawsze radził sobie ze zdobywaniem kobiet. Już jako adoptowany syn jednego z Enuchów Asakku potrafił wykorzystywać swój wygląd oraz urok osobisty dla własnych celów. Szkolony w tajnikach życia przez Inkubów, zadowalany przez samice z najróżniejszych ras- Lesky z łatwością zdobył uznanie jako "Pan Życia". Mało kto wiedział o jego treningu bojowym- najpierw tym przeprowadzanym pod okiem Demonów, później Federacji. Jeszcze mniej osób wiedziało o tym, że jako "Muszkieter" działał w Zakonie Cienistego Hufca od ponad trzech lat. Pogoda na tarasie była wręcz idealna. Pole zagłuszające kompletnie odrywało Mortimera od zgrzytów i ogólnego hałasu jaki generowała stolica Federacji. Klub "Męska Supremacja" dawał dosyć wyjątkową ofertę, z której Lesky dzisiaj miał szczególną ochotę skorzystać. Kompletna samotnia i spokój. Tylko on, pogoda i gazeta. Czasem nawet zawodowy podbijacz serc i członek jednej z najtajniejszych organizacji w Federacji musi odpocząć. Dziennik "Kontrolowana Niezależność" przekazywał informację z frontu. Siły Federacji dotarły do Bastionu Rzeźnika, a zaginiony przed laty Generał stoi na czele armii, która ma wyruszyć w głąb Legionu. Pomimo straty swojego Boga i niemal wszystkich członków Błękitnej Krwi, Cursed wciąż byli liczni i wciąż sprawiali problemy. Teraz byli jednak rozbici i niezdatni do prawdziwej obrony. Jeśli Rzeźnik sobie z nimi poradzi a Operacja Anihilus okaże się sukcesem, Kraj szybko pozbędzie się tego zagrożenia. Następna strona. Podobno jakieś problemy w które osobiście zaangażował się Kharlez. Tego dawno nie widziano! No ale w końcu postanowił wyjść ze swojej nory. Może chce dorwać Proroka? Ten dopiero zepsuł AdMachowi reputację. Następna strona. Gryfy przyjętę jako równoprawni obywatele Federacji. Najpierw "państwo tylko dla ludzi", potem "państwo tylko dla ludzi i troszkę Minotaurów" a teraz "państwo ludzi, Minotaurów i Gryfów". Jak tak dalej pójdzie, z Federacji pozostanie jedynie nazwa. Nie żeby Lesky miał się tym przejmować- był i zawsze będzie żołnierzem tworu Welffa. Wyzwolenie Krajowe. O tym mężczyzna nawet nie chciał czytać. Polityka była skomplikowana a on nauczył się, że ma wykonywać rozkazy i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań. Chociaż osobiście uważał że dawanie nieludziom jakichkolwiek odłamków niezależności może skończyć się katastrofalnie, nie miał zamiaru nijak wchodzić w temat Wolnej Rzeczpospolitej Astralnej. Wpływu na politykę Federacji i tak nie ma, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to jego pierwszego wyślą żeby zajął się niewdzięcznymi skurwysynami. Dźwięk obcasów stukających o podłogę wyrwał Martimera z zamysłu. Mężczyzna mocno się zdziwił- w końcu mówił, że chce zostać sam. Z drugiej strony towarzystwo kobiety może się przydać. Niemniej jeśli to będzie transwestyta, to Lesky ma już zaplanowany pozew. Mężczyzna odłożył gazetę i spojrzał przed siebie. Gdyby nie lata treningu, z pewnością nie byłby w stanie opanować mimiki twarzy. Stała przed nim jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet jaką kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. Rudowłosa piękność o pięknych kształtach, której letni kapelusz położony był tak, że Mortimer nie był w stanie ujrzeć jej twarzy. Mężczyzna wyprostował się w leżaku i już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle zobaczył co znajduje się na palcu kobiety. Pierścień z szarym kamieniem. Mortimer momentalnie wszystko zrozumiał- czym prędzej zszedł z leżaka, padł na jedno kolano, złapał rudowłosą piękność za dłoń i ucałował pierścień. - Hydra Dominatus.- powiedział. - Hydra Dominatus.- odpowiedziała, po czym natychmiast położyła się na leżaku w którym wcześniej był mężczyzna i poprawiła kapelusz. - Ma czym oddychać.- ''pomyślał Lesky.- ''I te biodra, idealne do rodzenia dzieci. Dalej mamy nogi, z którymi mógłbym.... - Zadanie które dostaniesz wymaga dyskrecji, Muszkieter.- powiedziała kobieta, biorąc gazetę w dłonie.- Szczegóły misji nie mogą wyjść z twoich ust. - O mój język nie musisz się martwić.- odpowiedział Mortimer.- Sprawuje się wręcz idealnie. Kobieta podniosła lekko wzrok. Kapelusz wciąż zasłaniał jej twarz, chociaż Lesky był pewien, że przez ułamek sekundy widział jak rudowlosa zagryza wargę. - Mówię o tym.- powiedział mężczyzna, po czym wystawił język. Normalnie wyglądający język po chwili przebywania na powietrzu zaczął się zmieniać. Na jego powierzchni pojawił się tatuaż- dokładniej mówiąc, czarna głowa węża. Była to specjalna, magiczna pieczęć, którą dostawał praktycznie każdy członek Cienistego Hufca. Jej struktura była wyjątkowa a za jej stworzeniem stał osobiscie Wirius Trope- świętej pamięci członek Trzech Żywiołów. Pieczęć Hydry była gwarantem milczenia, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pozwalała rozmawiać z nieuprawnionymi osobami na tematy ściśle tajne. Choćby nie wiem jak bardzo potencjalny kapuś się starał, nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Teoretycznie rozwiązaniem mogło być odcięcie języka- ale w sumie wtedy problem z komunikacją jedynie się pogłębia. - Skoro tak twierdzisz.- powiedziała po czym wskazała na pole otaczające taras.- Czy to pole jest tylko dźwiękoszczelne czy możemy przerobić je tak, żeby nikt nas nie widział? - Potrzebne to żeby przekazać mi informację?- spytał Lesky. - Nie.- odpowiedziała kobieta, kładąc nogę na nogę. Mortimer uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Zobaczę co da się zrobić.- odpowiedział "Muszkieter". Rudowłosa piękność, po dłuższym czasie chodzenia wzdłuż jednej z głównych ulic Metropolii, gwałtownie skręciła w jedną z ciemnych uliczek. Nawet stolica Federacji nie mogła się ich pozbyć- tyć ciasnych, biedniejszych i bardziej zasyfionych części miasta. W samej Metropolii zrobiło się ich ostatnio o wiele więcej- głównie przez bałagan, jakiego narobili mieszkańcy, świętujący zwycięstwo nad Legionem. Kobieta stanęła. Miała przed sobą jednego, skrytego w cieniu osobnika. Skierowała więc dłoń w kierunku dekoltu by po chwili....wyciągnąć z niego pistolet laserowy i natychmiast wystrzelić w stronę przeciwnika. Ten uskoczył, unikając trafienia. - Czekaj!- zakrzyknął, robiąc unik przed kolejnym strzałem.- Avo...- przerwał, by ponownie uniknąć trafienia.- Av...- sytuacja powtórzyła się raz jeszcze.- Avol....- i raz jeszcze. Tym razem postać nie wytrzymała. Wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie i wyrwała broń kobiecie. - Ty pieprzona idiotko!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, wychodząc z cienia i wyrywając Avolin jej kapelusz.- To ja! - Wiem!- odpowiedziała, po czym wyrwała Kozłu pistolet laserowy i raz jeszcze spróbowała w niego trafić. Bez skutku. - Ruda zołza.- syknął Baphomet, po czym machnął na całą sytuację ręką.- Jak zadanie? - Uwierzył.- odpowiedziała syrena.- Chociaż musiałam się nieco wysilić. Jest nieco inteligentniejszy. - Od kogo?- spytał Baphy. - No na przykład od ciebie, Koziołku.- odpowiedziała. Oczy Baphometa zalśniły żółtym blaskiem, a bożek spojrzał się na nią gniewnie. - Nie nazywaj mnie....- zaczął Baphy, każde słowo wymawiając grubszym i straszliwszym głosem. - Koziołku.- powiedziała, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem na ustach i robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Baphomet uniósł dłoń w gniewie, by dosłownie sekundę później opuścić ją bezwładnie. Poświata na jego oczach również znikła. - Pewnego pięknego dnia, Cię zabiję.- powiedział bożek.- Zatłukę na śmierć a potem przelecę wszystkie twoje siostry i je też zabiję. - Po czym odkryjesz że żadna nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobra i mnie przywrócisz.- odpowiedziała Avolin, wzruszając ramionami. - Tak sądzisz?- spytał. - Ja to wiem.- odpowiedziała. - A jak dużo wiesz?- dopytywał dalej. - Bardzo dużo.- odpowiedziała raz jeszcze. - Więęc....po co kazałem Ci to wszystko robić?- spytał raz jeszcze po czym przystawił lufę pistoletu do ust Avolin. Syrena nawet nie zauważyła gdy Kozioł zabrał jej broń.- Po co udawać agentkę Hydry? Po co doprowadzać do kolejnego konfliktu w CreepyTown? Avolin uśmiechnęła się, otworzyła usta a następnie.....przegryzła broń, wypluwając jej resztki na chodnik. - Bo jesteś pieprznięty.- odpowiedziała Avolin.- Wątpie żeby kiedykolwiek był jakiś inny powód. Baphomet zaśmiał się. - Czyli nic nie rozumiesz.- stwierdził Kozioł.- Właśnie dlatego to ja mówię, a ty słuchasz. - Niezbyt uważnie.- stwierdziła syrena. - To zacznij, to może się czegoś nauczysz.- odpowiedział Baphomet. - Od Ciebie?- spytała prześmiewczo. - Ode mnie, Kriega, Rzeźnika, Kharleza....- powiedział bożek, a następnie spojrzał członkini Dwunastki Imperatora w oczy.- Ale przede wszystkim Eona. Avolin jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiała o co chodziło Baphometowi. Ta kwestia była jednak niezbyt ważna. Machina poszła w ruch. Brat stanie przeciwko bratu, przyjaciel przeciw przyjacielowi. Widmo kolejnego konfliktu pojawiło się na horyzoncie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa